The present invention pertains generally to exercise devices of the type including an elastic cord.
In U.S. Pat. No. 775,989, an exercising device is disclosed as having a pair of handles each attached to an elastic cord with the cords attached at their remaining ends to a bracket held in place by a door and door jamb.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,065 disclsoes a loop for engagement with a door and jamb to support hooks with pulleys on which is entrained a cord for lifting of weights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,862 discloses an exercising device with handles in place on an elastic cord. A flexible band 7 anchors the cord to a door hinge.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,867,722; 4,392,833; 3,304,904; 3,219,007; and 3,196,825 all show water ski rope handles which may be separated to provide separate handles to facilitate certain types of water skiing maneuvers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,602 shows an exercising device with a door secured loop having a knotted portion to prevent passage past a closed door edge. The loops each support an elastic band fitted with handles for each hand.